


Falling

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [3]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Arendelle, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, POV Mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You saved China. You defeated Shan Yu. And now you’ve lost the courage to give a lovely woman a kiss.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Elsa/Mulan - Courage.

Mulan shivers and burrows her face deeper into the fur stole around her neck. It smells like ice and sugar and soap—like _Elsa_.

“Are you cold?” Elsa glances over, steps faltering in the snow. “We can go inside.”

“No,” Mulan says, voice halting a bit over the foreign tongue she’s trying to master when in Arendelle. “I’m fine, thank you.”

They continue walking, Elsa’s hand tucked gently in the crook of Mulan’s arm. _You’re being silly,_ Mulan chides herself. _You saved China. You defeated Shan Yu. And now you’ve lost the courage to give a lovely woman a_ kiss.

“Mulan,” Elsa says. “I’ve had trouble being brave in my life, even when my sister helped me. Sometimes I still worry about everything.” Mulan’s Mandarin comes so easy to her; it makes Mulan a bit jealous. But before Mulan can say anything, Elsa pauses, the snow falling around them in soft flakes. “But now I’m being brave,” she says, and smiles before she leans in to press a soft kiss to Mulan’s lips.

Mulan closes her eyes, letting the warmth of Elsa’s closeness take over. “Now you’re brave enough for the both of us,” she teases, and takes Elsa’s hand.


End file.
